


We Finish The Same Way We Started, Together

by elemsee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: "I'm here, Dutch," she spoke, her words irritatingly hollow as they hit the ground in front of her feet. "You always was good at going off without me."





	We Finish The Same Way We Started, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick little ditty to flex my creative muscles. Once again my thanks goes to hellsdemonictrinity on Tumblr for the Angst/Fluff Prompt List that inspired me today.

The howling wind was a bitter mistress, smacking across her cheeks as she rode into the night. She hadn't seen a soul in miles, and for that she was grateful — the silence was comforting, the silence was what she'd needed. 

She thought back to the past, their glory days — the piercing sound of Dutch's rallying cries as the gang rode across the plains, his voice cracking at the crescendo in a way that always amused her. But he was always the very best at rallying a crowd, at rousing their family into battle whenever it was necessary. They always went where he went. Even now, so many years later, journeys were heartbreakingly quiet without them all. 

The snowfall had ceased days ago, but it was still a heavy tread upon the ground, frozen blades of grass peeking through every so often. The trees were all but bare, dusted with a sprinkling of snow just like the rocky cliffs that surrounded them. 

As she turned a corner she saw it, her heart a sinking weight inside her chest at the realisation that _this is actually real._

She stopped just a few feet away from her destination, giving her horse an appreciative pat on the neck as she descended him. He was all she'd had left in the end. 

She wasn't sure what hurt her more — the fact that he was gone or the fact that he'd been laid to rest here. Just a simple stick poking out of the ground, with 'Dutch van der Linde' scrawled on it in infantile handwriting. He deserved so much more. She wanted to give him so much more — she always had.

She cleared her throat, trying her hardest to batten down the lump that had manifested within it. "I'm here, Dutch," she spoke, her words irritatingly hollow as they hit the ground in front of her feet. "You always was good at going off without me."

The ground crunched beneath her as she dropped to her knees, perching herself just over the top of his grave. She drew in a quick open mouthed breath, the icy chill of the air catching her by surprise although she wasn't sure why. 

"I always waited for you, just like you asked." She reached a single shaky hand upon her holster, the metal of her pistol irritatingly cold against her skin as she drew it out. "But I'm done waiting for you, Dutch van der Linde. I'm —" Her chest jerked suddenly with the threat of a sob, the gun in her hands rattling as she shook, " — I'm coming to find you now, darlin'."

Tears ran hot down her cheeks as she cocked the gun, eyes slipping closed as she pressed the barrel firmly between them. Her mental image of a young, bright eyed Dutch beckoned her with outstretched arms, and she knew in that moment that the real world was no longer where she needed to be. 

"We finish the same way we started — together."


End file.
